Reenactments
by Williejumps2013
Summary: A modern second proposal. First chapter is safe, the second... not so much.
1. Prologue

So just a little background for this story. (I just want to get to the fluff :D)

1. Darcy runs Pemberley Incorporated. It can be anything you want it to be.

2. The Wickam/Lydia drama was that he put her in the hospital.  
~ He did the same to Georgiana

3. This is **NOT** based on LBD. Its just a modern Pride and Prejudice Lizzie Darcy smutty fluff.


	2. Chapter 1

Lizzie pushed through the glass doors of Pemberley Incorporated. She still had her I.D. badge that Georgy had assured her would still work. She ran through the security and somehow managed to get an elevator by herself. She was certain that she pressed the seventh floor button sixty times before the door opened on the correct floor. She sprinted to the office at the end of the hall.

"Miss Bennet!" She turned.

"Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Miss Darcy is in the parking garage." She smiled, winked, and stood to the side. "Parking spot 3-G."

Lizzie sprinted past, calling her thanks and ran up the steps to the next floor. She pushed out of the stairwell and across the offices to the skywalk. She had always admired the view but today, that was not important. She pushed open both the doors open at the same time realized that she was on the top of the parking and had to run down four more floors.

"Will, you can't leave yet!" It was obvious that Georgy was yelling as loudly as possibly. She could only imagine what will was saying as she ran down the spiraling ramp. More pleading not to go from Georgy and Lizzie finally reached floor four. "William Darcy, so help me, if you get in that car I will lie down under your tires!"

"Georgiana..." She had missed the sound of his voice. "What are you up to?"

Lizzie had stopped at the end of the parking lot. Georgy looked in pain, trying to hide what she had planed.

"A recreation of the first time you told me you loved me. At least, thats what I'm up to. We were in a parking lot were we not?" She called out. His faced looked exactly the same as in the day he cornered her when she went to get her car, only now, Lizzie knew how it felt to be at the dealing end of it.

"Georgiana," He turned to face his sister again.

"She had nothing to do with it, William." She smiled, realizing that she had never called him by his first name before. She had to admit to herself that she liked the way it felt to call him by his first name. She regretted not started calling him it sooner. "I just wanted to say that-"

"Do not apologize to me Lizzie." He turned and gave her a look so intense that her knees started to shake. "I should be the one to apologize to you, after my aunt-" She gathered the courage to cut him off.

"No. You need to stop apologizing. And don't interrupt me again." She started to walk across the parking garage. "I just ran across your foyer, into your office, down a flight of stairs, across another floor full of people, a skywalk, and down four levels of a parking garage to see you." Darcy didn't move. "I need to apologize. I hated you, after what you did to Jane. Then you had to send me that stupid letter, and I started to second guess everything I had ever thought about everyone else, and I realized that I didn't hate you. I might not have liked you, but I didn't hate you. And then I came here, to Pemberley, and met the real you. And then I couldn't just not have any feelings about you, and I started to like you. To really like you. But then he had to go and ruin my little sister's life. He had to go put her in the hospital. But you were right there, saving everyone, including me. I found out about Wickam, William. I know what you did.I know you put him in jail." He opened his mouth to speak again. She didn't let him. She was so close to him, she could see the stripes on his shirt. She continued. "And at home, I missed you. I realized that you were a friend, and I hated not saying goodbye or being able to call you. But then your aunt came to see me, and the entire time she was judging and insulting me, I came to a realization. I didn't miss you because you were my friend, I missed you because I loved you." She was right in front of him now and she could see his chest expand as he took a sharp breath in. "Thats all I have to say and now I'm going to go. I've already making an idiot of myself. I don't think that I can handle breaking down in front of you. I don't expect you to still love me, but-"

She couldn't finish her thought. Will wrapped an arm around her lower back and had pulled her into him, or more specifically his lips onto hers. Her knees gave out and he wrapped another arm around her. She gave in and threw both arms around his neck. They continued in the parking lot for what seemed like forever. She pulled away and caught her breath. "William Darcy, I am in love with you."

He gripped her waist tighter. "Lizzie Bennet, I am still in love with you. Will you go to lunch with me?"  
"On two conditions." She smiled at him. "One, you give my mother a reason to stop making me go to singles mixers."

He cut in. "Deal." She smiled even wider.

"Two, you let me take a shower at your house first." She was aware that her smile had turned into a smirk.

"Okay. I agree to both on one condition. You agree to never, EVER, ask to reenact that first declaration again."

She winced. "Absolutely." He smiled back at her and led her over to his car, holding open the door and helping her get in. The drive back to his home was filled with laughs, and hand holding, and kissing at stoplights. She had gotten a text from Gigi about halfway through the drive to his home.

_How did it go?_  
**_Perfectly. Don't be at home._**  
_Wasn't planning to be there._  
**_Don't come home either._**  
_Wasn't planning that either._  
**_Wonderful. Now leave me alone!_**  
_See you._

They pulled into the garage and Will helped Lizzie out of the car.

"Who said that chivalry was dead?"

"It isn't. It just follows around being ladylike." _He is so going to eat his words, and he doesn't even know it._ She blushed at her thoughts. He opened the door and led her inside. The house was huge, with hardwood floors, perfectly painted walls, a large spiral staircase, and perfectly clean. "Now, Lizzie. Would you like me to show you to a bathroom?" He pulled her up the stairs into a room that even someone with OCD would be fine living in. She looked at him.

"Let me room?" She almost laughed at how bright red he turned. "I'm sorry. Let me make it better." She stood on her tip toes and pulled him, instead of towards the bathroom, towards the bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Lizzie pulled him back into a kiss and pushed at him until his legs were against the edge of the bed. She smiled against his lips and began pulling his shirt out of his pants. Once it was out she went to work on the buttons. When he tried to stop her she pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed.

"Nope. I don't want to have to take two showers." She straddled him and went back to kissing him, working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Not what I was going to ask." William managed to get it out between frantic kisses, stopping her hands in the place.

"Birth control."

He stopped kissing her but his mouth remained on her lips. "Perfect."

She felt him smile and he let go of her hands. Each button now yielded quickly and soon she was pushing it off his shoulders, despite his best attempts to try to distract her with his hands pushing her dress up her thighs. She pushed him down and returned to making his hair as messy as possible. He flipped her over and she let out a little squeal. He pulled her up by her hips and straightened her out on the bed. He must have been distracted, because when she went to pull them back down, she hit her head on the head of the bead.

"Ow." She opened her eyes and saw William looking at her.

"Shit. Sorry."

"William Darcy. What happened to not apologizing." He pulled her down so her head was on one of the pillows.

"Bad habits." His lips returned to hers and her dress was now sitting on her hips. She flipped them over again and started undoing his belt. She suddenly froze and sat up, still straddling him.

"Did you and Caroline..." She trailed off, not finishing her sentence. William sat up and kissed her neck. It drove her crazy.

"Lizzie Bennet. If Caroline Bingly and I were the last two people on the planet and hell had frozen over, I still wouldn't have slept with her."

She looked up at his eyes and smiled, pulling at the waist of his dress pants and ducking her head innocently. They gave way a little and the zipper fell a little. She smiled and pulled a little harder, undoing the zipper a little more. She sreturned her lips to his and William pulled the two of them back to their spot on the bed. Somehow, she wasn't entirely sure how, he had gotten both his pants and his underwear off and her dress was now in line with her belly button. She was just admiring the feeling she had between her legs when he pulled away.

"Now how did I end up naked and you still have all your clothes on?" She smirked up at him.

"I guess I'm just talented that way." He swiftly pulled the dress over her head and snapped her bra off. He kissed down the line of her breasts, down her stomach, all the way to her hips. He looked up and smirked.

"So am I." Before she knew it, he had used her underwear as a slingshot and they were somewhere on top of one of the dressers of his room. He looked up from her hips quite seriously. "Lizzie, did you sleep with him?"

She sat up a little, using her elbows for support. "Who?"

"Wickam."

She shook her head. "Thats why he dumped me. Because I refused to." She smiled slowly and he slithered up her body, retracing his line of kisses from before, his hands pinning her hips down so she couldn't move. He never kissed her lips, but instead worked his way up her jaw line so his mouth was close to her ear. She let out a little moan. That was as far as she was going, determined not to beg.

"Good." And he slammed inside her. Soon her determination failed, and she began begging for a lot of things. She begged for more of him, for him to go faster and harder. She was actually surprised how long she lasted, but when she did explode, he rolled off of her. She was afraid that he was just going to get up and leave, but instead he wrapped his ankles around hers, and crossed her arms in front of her chest with his and began kissing her shoulder.

Lizzie knew from the way he kissed that the sex would be great. She didn't know that it would blow her mind in ways she couldn't even imagine. It was more than just sex. This was indescribable sex. And when. They never actually got to lunch, she realized and laughed quietly to herself. She slowly rolled over and looked up past the bare chest she was now using as a pillow to William's sleeping face. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you, William." She whispered, more to his heart than to him.

"I love you too, Lizzie." She put her chin on his chest and he let go of her with one arm, brushing some of the hair out of her face. "Now, I can say that this is the first time that I actually enjoyed having a parking garage." They both laughed. "Do you need a change of clothes, or soap, or something? I know you wanted to take a shower."

She smirked. "I have a bag in Georgy's room." He cocked an eyebrow. _How does he make confused look sexy?_

"She knew this was going to happen?"

"No. I just gave her the bag at lunch yesterday when we hatched this plan out. It was more of a precaution. I knew that if you said yes, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you. Now, can I still expect you to open doors for me or was I not ladylike enough for you?" She teased him. She remembered when she would have said something snarky or rude, but she couldn't do rude to William any more.

"Well, I can safely say that I wasn't much of a gentleman either." He looked over at the clock. "Would you care to make that a dinner date?" He looked back at her.

"Can we order in?"

"Don't you want to go to some fancy restaurant and have the awkward 'first date talk' with me?"

"No." She was still smirking.

"Can I ask why?" She crawled up his body so her outh was right next to his ear.

"Because, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." She kissed him softly on the cheek and slithered back down into place. He stopped her when their lips were aligned.

"I wouldn't mind reenacting this soon." He kissed her lightly.

"I wouldn't mind reenacting this now, but if I don't get some food, I think I'll pass out next time we do it. And believe me, we are doing that again." She kissed him back and rolled out of bed. She found her bra easily and slipped it on, then began the search for her underwear. Soon it was dangling in front of her face.

"Looking for this?" She swung around and snatched it out of the air. She jumped back into William's arms and kissed him again, dropping the underwear. He pulled away. "Don't you want food?" She shook her head.

"Nope. All I want, is a reenactment." He carried her back over to the bed and William gave her her wish.

Several times over.

* * *

_~FIN!~_


End file.
